


Nemesis (Заклятый враг)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a cinnamon roll, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Some Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Папочка!Дерек улыбается, глядя на сына, вылетевшего из дверей детского садика.– Папочка! – кричит тот взволнованно, мчась по дорожке навстречу ему. – Угадай что?Дерек поднимает его на руки:– И что же?Он не уверен, чего ожидать. Это могла быть сотня разных вещей. Тысяча. Но Дерек определенно не ожидает того, что вылетает через мгновение изо рта его сына:– У меня теперь есть заклятый враг!





	Nemesis (Заклятый враг)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Это милый, смешной и трогательный кид-фик, которым я не смогла не поделиться :)
> 
> Тысячи благодарностей моей бете [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia)

– Папочка!

Дерек улыбается, глядя на сына, вылетевшего из дверей детского садика. Узел в животе исчезает, и все те часы тихой паники в мгновение растворяются. Тот в полном порядке, как и обещал Дерек. Он не уверен, сможет ли когда-нибудь оправиться после осознания того, что его сын уже пошел в детский сад, но сам Джейми в порядке.

– Папочка! – сын взволнованно кричит, мчась по дорожке навстречу ему. – Угадай что?

Дерек поднимает его на руки: 

– И что же?

Он не уверен, чего ожидать. Возможно, это будет история о том, как Джейми нашел себе сегодня друга, или как держал на руках хомячка, живущего у него в группе, или рисовал картинку. Может быть, о том, что ему не понадобилось сменное белье, о котором так волновался утром. Это могла быть сотня разных вещей. Тысяча. Но Дерек определенно не ожидает того, что вылетает через мгновение изо рта его сына:

– У меня теперь есть заклятый враг!

Эм... что? Дерек моргает:

– Что?

– Рипли – мой заклятый враг, – говорит ему Джейми и морщит нос. – Мне можно будет поесть Спагетти-Ос*, когда приедем домой?

– Сначала я отмечусь, что забрал тебя, – отвечает Дерек и идет обратно к дверям, неся сына на руках.

Расписаться в журнале и собрать рюкзак из шкафчика Джейми – дело пары секунд. Шкафчики расположены вдоль ближайшей к выходу стены. На дверке у сына улыбающийся мультяшный котенок, внутри, на крючке для курток, такой же рисунок. Дерек опускает Джейми на пол, чтобы проверить, всё ли тот сложил в рюкзак. И в этот момент он обращает внимание на маленькую девочку, которая стоит неподалёку от них, у шкафчика с черепахой, и буквально сверлит его взглядом.

Боже, ну и свирепость. У малышки бледная кожа, темные волосы и ярость во взгляде, как у сотни демонов. Дерек с опаской думает, не попал ли он в какой-нибудь японский фильм ужасов, и прямо сейчас она, наверное, украдет его душу.

– Папочка, – оживляется Джейми, – это Рипли.

– О, – произносит Дерек, сопротивляясь желанию защитить своего сына от чистого неподдельного зла этого чудовищного ребенка. – Здравствуй, Рипли. Я Дерек, папа Джейми.

Малышка оглядывает его с ног до головы, а затем снова переводит всё свое внимание на Джейми. Она щурится, и Дерек всерьез удивлен, что ее радужки не светятся. А потом она снова распахивает глаза и произносит:

– Я тебя уничтожу!

Что?  
Что?!

Внезапно Дерек замечает, как в комнату кубарем вваливается парень, напоминающий тощую чайку, которая ещё не научилась управлять своими конечностями, и подсаживает Чудовище Рипли себе на бедро.

– Ох, привет, – говорит парень. Он выглядит, как взрыв из растрепанных волос, торчащих локтей и фланели. – Нет, солнышко, мы не грозим возмездием другим детям, договорились? – Он обеспокоенно смотрит на Дерека. – Хм, кажется, в последнее время мы смотрим слишком много фильмов о супергероях.

Дерек не уверен, что ему следует на это ответить.

К счастью, это и не требуется.

– Вот дерьмо, – бормочет вдруг парень, уставившись на что-то за плечом Дерека. – Одинокие мамочки!

Дерек с весельем оглядывается на трех женщин, приближающихся к парню.

– Добрый вечер, офицер Стилински, – почти мурлычет одна из них. Да, определенно мурлычет. Такой самодовольный звук, который особенно злобная дикая кошка может издавать перед тем, как разорвать свою добычу на части.

– О, привет, Мэнда, – отвечает ей парень. И кажется, будто он пытается произнести это обыденным тоном. Пытается и проваливается. – Приятно снова видеть тебя.

Каким-то образом эта троица умудряется зажать его у шкафчиков.

– Нет, – отвечает он на что-то, что одна из них спрашивает, – Я тут просто разговариваю с эм... с другим папой. Извини, чувак, но я не услышал твоего имени.

Все три женщины поворачиваются к нему.

Ах. Так вот за какую игру взялся офицер Стилински. Бросает Дерека в пасть волкам, чтобы самому сбежать. Ловкий мелкий засранец.

– Дерек, – отвечает он, – Дерек Хейл. Ну что, ты собрал свои вещи, Джейми?

Женщины воркуют над его сыном. И, конечно, Дерек всегда первым признает, что его сын восхитительный, но щипать его за щеку? Серьезно? Кто так делает?

– Ладно, пока! – говорит офицер Стилински и исчезает так быстро, что Дерек и глазом не успевает моргнуть.

Чудовище Рипли пристально смотрит на Дерека и Джейми из-за плеча отца и выкрикивает:

– Это еще не конец!

Позже, когда Дерек наконец спасается от женщин и усаживает Джейми на кресло в машине, тот задумчиво грызет большой палец, а затем с улыбкой говорит:

– Рипли мне нравится!

Дерек вздыхает.

 

* * *

Остаток недели Дерек тщетно пытается избегать мамочек. Им каким-то образом удается выяснить, что в его жизни нет второй половинки, и все они явно начинают бороться за это место. И их невозможно остановить. Дерек знает. Он пытался. И кроме того, чтобы просто закричать на них, чтобы отвалили – к счастью, до этого пока еще не дошло – он даже не знает, что делать.

А у Джейми все еще есть его заклятый враг.

К счастью, он не в курсе, что такое "заклятый враг". И кажется, что эти слова для него всего лишь еще одно обозначение друга.

Как-то днем Дерек приходит забирать Джейми и видит, как тот счастливо болтает со всё такой же сердитой Рипли.

– ...и папочка разрешает мне смотреть любые мультики, которые я только захочу!

Что? Дерек не помнит о таком разговоре.

Рипли продолжает таращиться на Джейми.

Тот улыбается ей во весь рот, заталкивая одеяльце в рюкзак. 

– Приходи ко мне домой поиграть.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Тогда она узнает, где они живут.

– Папочка! – вскрикивает Джейми, когда замечает Дерека. – Папочка, давай я покажу тебе свой рисунок! Он еще не высох, так что домой его можно будет забрать только завтра.

Однако быстрый взгляд в сторону, где сушатся приколотые к стене рисунки, превращается в длительную экскурсию, потому что Джейми рассказывает Дереку не только о своем рисунке, но и обо всех других. Когда рассказ сына наконец подходит к концу, классная комната уже пуста. Тут остались только мисс Кира, учительница, и Рипли.

– Простите, – говорит Дерек.

Кира слегка качает головой:

– Ничего страшного. Мы всё равно еще ждем папу Рипли.

Девочка стоит возле шкафчиков, рюкзак собран, и она крепко сжимает шлейки руками, пристально глядя на дверь.

Когда в нее заходит мужчина в форме полицейского, это точно не офицер Стилински.

– А где папочка? – спрашивает она, нахмурив брови.

– Привет, Рипли, – говорит пришедший офицер, – твой папа опаздывает. Он прислал меня забрать тебя.

– А дедушка?

– Он с твоим папой, – он подходит к Кире, и Дерек улавливает часть разговора. Ранен. Больница. Стабилен.

Вот дерьмо.

– Папочка, можно Рипли придет к нам домой поиграть? – спрашивает Джейми.

– Не сегодня, малыш, – отвечает ему Дерек, глядя, как офицер берет за руку мрачную малышку. – Может быть, в другой раз.

Дерьмо.

 

* * *

Бикон Хиллз маленький город, так что помощник шерифа Стилински попадает на первую страницу местной газеты. Там говорится, что его патрульная машина вылетела с дороги во время преследования. Фотография, которую использовали для статьи, вероятно, была сделана несколько лет назад. На ней улыбающийся Стайлз Стилински – Стайлз? Серьезно? – рядом с мужчиной постарше, шерифом Джоном Стилински. Очевидно, закон и порядок у них семейное дело.

Кода Джейми видит папочку Рипли в газете, он спрашивает, почему. Именно так Дерек и оказывается в следующий понедельник в детском саду с тарелкой печенья, которое он с сыном испек накануне.

К его смущению, но он не единственный родитель, принесший какой-нибудь подарок. Трое одиноких мамочек даже превзошли самих себя.

– Рипли! – кричит Джейми, как только видит ее с папой входящими в комнату. – Я приготовил тебе печенье, Рипли!

Офицер Стилински – Стайлз – выглядит изрядно потрепанным. На левой руке гипс, под глазами два больших синяка, а передвигается он словно старик с искусственными суставами. Дереку приходится побороть желание броситься туда и вытолкать всех мамочек вон, просто чтобы дать парню небольшую передышку, черт возьми!

Вместо этого переключает внимание на Рипли и Джейми.

– Они шоколадные, а еще с шоколадной крошкой! – объявляет сын с гордостью.

Суровый взгляд Рипли сейчас кажется не таким напряженным. Может быть, она наконец начала оттаивать. Джейми сжимает ее в объятиях, и она смотрит на него с негодованием, но не отталкивает. Это выглядит, как хороший знак.

– Ты моя лучшая заклятая злосестра, – говорит ей Джейми, освободив от обнимашек.

Она в ответ лишь смотрит искоса.

– Не думаю, что твой сын правильно понимает значение слова "заклятый", – говорит Стайлз Дереку на ухо, и у него чуть сердце в пятки не падает от неожиданности.

Дерек вспыхивает.

– Ой, привет. Эм... нет. Он понятия не имеет, что всё это значит. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Как будто моя машина три раза перевернулась, а потом впечаталась в дерево, – отвечает с улыбкой Стайлз.

– Господи боже, – бормочет Дерек, поднимая брови.

– О, печенье! – восклицает Стайлз. – Подними эту тарелку для меня, Джейми. Я не очень хорош сегодня в наклонах.

 

То небольшое количество доброжелательности, которое Джейми сумел вызвать печеньем, иссякло к тому моменту, как они с Рипли сложили свои вещи в шкафчики.

– Я буду охотиться за тобой до конца моих дней! – провозглашает Рипли.

Джейми смотрит на нее, потом на свой шкафчик и снова на нее.

– Хочешь поменяться?

Рипли ахает.

Джейми указывает на ее шкафчик: 

– Мне нравятся черепахи. Можешь забирать себе с котенком, если хочешь.

Улыбка Рипли такая же яркая, как и у ее отца. Такая же яркая, как солнце. Дерек на мгновение ослеплен ею, так как он был абсолютно не готов к такому внезапному изменению.

– О мой бог, – бормочет Стайлз со ртом, набитым печеньем, – так вот что это было? Рипли, милая, ты должна пользоваться словами. Своей речью, а не угрозами!

Дерек понимает, что улыбается.

– Так... эти печеньки, – говорит Стайлз, – как мне получить еще немного?

Дерек внимательно смотрит на него сверху вниз и надеется, что не понял это неправильно.

– Можешь пойти со мной на ужин, когда тебе станет получше.

Стайлз улыбается еще шире.

– Договорились. Тебе лучше дать мне свой номер телефона, – он вытаскивает мобильный из кармана и протягивает его Дереку. А затем добавляет уже более громко:

– Просто запиши его, и я позвоню тебе позже, чтобы мы договорились о времени нашего первого свидания.

Дерек непонимающе смотрит на него. 

Стайлз играет бровями и косится в сторону двери.

Оу, точно.

Одинокие мамочки.

Он расправился с каждой из них вот так, одним махом. Дерек очень старается не рассмеяться, глядя на их коллективный шок.

У него такое чувство, что теперь посещения детского сада станут ощутимо менее неловкими. Для них обоих.

**Author's Note:**

> *Спагетти-Ос – американский бренд консервированного томатного супа с сыром и макаронами в форме колечек.


End file.
